Talk:All-Star Squadron Annual Vol 1 3
How is this known? In the Notes, it says "... Tarantula (Crossart)) no longer exist post-Crisis ..." How does he not exist? Sandman existed, on New Earth, post-COIE. Why would any of his villains not exist? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:38, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::In Sandman Mystery Theatre, his history was apparently replaced by that of Roger Goldman (New Earth). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:57, November 28, 2017 (UTC) How is it impossible for two different murderers to name themselves after the same scary animal? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 02:00, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I have no problem with removing notes about Crossart's Post-Crisis "nonexistence", as long as Goldman is acknowledged. SMT was a Vertigo comic and its place in the canon has been questioned by some due to things like Matt Wagner's failed attempt to retcon away Sandy the Golden Boy. Certain parts, though, are definitely canon as reflected in Starman Vol 2 and JSA. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:16, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::I find the note "In New Earth continuity, Ian Karkull's counterpart to the JSA's Sandman might have been Mr. Crossart the Tarantula (first seen on Earth-Two in June 1939) or Roger Goldman the Tarantula (first seen on New Earth in Jan or Feb 1938). " rather pointless. We have no reason to assume that Crossart's existence was affected by the existence of Goldman and thus no reason to think that Goldman would be involved in this in any continuity.--Khajidha (talk) 14:23, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. It might be the answer to a question that nobody is asking. Visually the characters are near-enough identical, too. BUT: once the question has been raised, it seems wrong not to address it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 23:50, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :You seem to be contradicting yourself. Where, outside of this talk page, has anyone mentioned this question? --Khajidha (talk) 15:24, December 1, 2017 (UTC) That's not a contradiction. This is, but that's not. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:18, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Karkull's Scheme From the Notes: "In the original Earth-Two context of this story, the future president killed by Wotan was likely George H. W. Bush, and in 1988 on Earth-Two, someone else would have been elected president. (...) Presumably, in the New Earth version of this story, either Wotan failed to kill his target, or his target was someone other than George H. W. Bush." It's at least twice as ambiguous as that. On Earth-Two, future president #41 was killed. But was it GHWB? Or did Karkull's plan entail eliminating the rightful 41st president, and arranging for GHWB to win instead? Same question applies in the New Earth timeline. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:58, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::In fact, the boy killed by Wotan couldn't be Bush because he born in 1924 and was seventeen years old when this story is set. The boy depicted in this story is definitely younger. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:03, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Ambiguity of Existence "Assuming Lightnig Master exists on New Earth because Ultra-Humanite does is not logically sound." Granted, but assuming that he does not exist is likewise unsound. Leaving it an open question is better, which is what my prose failed to do, and your replacement prose got right. So I sit corrected. What I was trying to accomplish, there, though, was a rule of thumb, under which the default assumption for characters that CAN exist is that they DO exist. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 22:27, May 17, 2019 (UTC)